Sexto Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Sexto Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 21 * The Caves of Androzani * The Twin Dilemma Temporada 22 * Attack of the Cybermen * Vengeance on Varos * The Mark of the Rani * The Two Doctors * Timelash * Revelation of the Daleks Temporada 23 * The Trial of a Time Lord ** The Mysterious Planet ** Mindwarp ** Terror of the Vervoids ** The Ultimate Foe Temporada 24 * Time and the Rani Doctor Who (moderna) Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Videojuegos * Destiny of the Doctors Historias en prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * The Caves of Androzani * The Two Doctors * The Twin Dilemma * Timelash * The Mark of the Rani * ''Slipback * Terror of the Vervoids * The Mysterious Planet * Time and the Rani * Vengeance on Varos * The Ultimate Foe * Attack of the Cybermen * Mindwarp Target Missing Episodes * The Nightmare Fair * The Ultimate Evil * Mission to Magnus Virgin Missing Adventures * State of Change * Time of Your Life * Millennial Rites * Killing Ground * Burning Heart BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Business Unusual * Mission: Impractical * Players * Grave Matter * The Quantum Archangel * The Shadow in the Glass * Instruments of Darkness * Palace of the Red Sun * Blue Box * Synthespians™ * Spiral Scratch BBC New Series Adventures * Shroud of Sorrow Novelas cortas de Doctor Who de Telos * Shell Shock Relatos cortos Anuarios de Doctor Who Doctor Who Annual 1985 * Battle Planet * Day of the Dragon * The Real Hereward * The Deadly Weed * Vorton's Revenge * The Time Savers * The Mystery of the Rings Doctor Who Annual 1986 * The Fellowship of Quan * Time Wake * Interface * Beauty and the Beast * Retribution * Davarrk's Experiment * The Radio Waves Doctor Who Magazine * Power to the People (DWM 114) * Hall of Mirrors (DWM 119) Brief Encounter * A Wee Deoch an ...? (DWMS Winter 1991) * The Deal (DWY 1992) * A Tourist Invasion (DWY 1993) Doctor Who Yearbooks * The More Things Change (DWY 1994) * Work is Hell (DWY 1995) Puffin eshort * Something Borrowed Time Trips * A Handful of Stardust The Shakespeare Notebooks * As You Like It * Academic Notes The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * Potential Energy Decálogos * The Golden Door (en Decalog) * Timeshare (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * Fegovy (en Consequences) Short Trips * Wish You Were Here (en Short Trips) * Moon Graffiti (en More Short Trips) * Turnabout is Fair Play (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Gone Too Soon (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Face Value (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Five Card Draw (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Stabber (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * Whiskey and Water (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Death of Me (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Teach Yourself Ballroom Dancing (en Short Trips: The Muses) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * House (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * The Ruins of Heaven (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * CHAOS (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Mortlake (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * The Man Who Wouldn't Give Up (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Mortal Thoughts (en Short Trips: Life Science) * A Star is Reborn (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Reproductive Cycle (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Inquisitor's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Diplomat's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Trapped! (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Outsourcing (en Short Trips: 2040) * The Last Emperor (en Short Trips: 2040) * Water's Edge (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Christmas Special (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Telling Tales (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Sold Out (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * The Terror of the Darkness (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Jupiter (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * Home Fires (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Christmas on the Moon (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * She Won't Be Home (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Curtain Call (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Incongruous Details (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Old Boys (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Gone Fishing (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Walkin' City Blues (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * The Earwig Archipelago (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Certificate of Destruction (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * The Best Joke I Ever Told (en Short Trips: Dalek Empire) * The Eighth Wonder of the World (en Short Trips: Dalek Empire) * Strange Attractor (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Gold and Black Ooze (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Eyes Have It (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * There's Something About Mary (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * The Crackers (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Dr Cadabra (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * The Stars Our Contamination (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Loose Change (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Book of My Life (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Defining Patterns (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Spindle of Necessity (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * See No Evil (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Change Management (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Final Star (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Taking the Cure (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * £436 (en How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Swamp of Horrors (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Exclave (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Revellers of Doom (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Priceless Junk (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Pass It On (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Trial by Fire (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Death Sentences (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Mardi Gras Massacre (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Audios BBC Radio * Slipback BBC Audio * Vigil Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * The Sirens of Time * Whispers of Terror * The Marian Conspiracy * The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * The Apocalypse Element * The Holy Terror * Bloodtide * Project: Twilight * The One Doctor * The Ratings War * ...ish * The Sandman * The Maltese Penguin * Jubilee * Doctor Who and the Pirates * Project Lazarus * Davros * Cryptobiosis * Zagreus * The Wormery * Arrangements for War * Medicinal Purposes * The Juggernauts * Catch-1782 * Thicker than Water * Pier Pressure * The Nowhere Place * The Reaping * Year of the Pig * Her Final Flight * I.D. * Urgent Calls * The Wishing Beast * The Vanity Box * 100 *# 100 BC *# My Own Private Wolfgang *# Bedtime Story *# The 100 Days of the Doctor * The Girl Who Never Was * The Condemned * Assassin in the Limelight * The Doomwood Curse * Brotherhood of the Daleks * Return of the Krotons * The Raincloud Man * Patient Zero * Paper Cuts * Blue Forgotten Planet * City of Spires * The Wreck of the Titan * Legend of the Cybermen * The Four Doctors * The Crimes of Thomas Brewster * The Feast of Axos * Industrial Evolution * Recorded Time and Other Stories *# Recorded Time *# Paradoxicide *# A Most Excellent Match *# Question Marks * The Curse of Davros * The Fourth Wall * ''Wirrn Isle * The Acheron Pulse * The Wrong Doctors * Spaceport Fear * The Seeds of War * 1963: The Space Race * The Light at the End * Trial of the Valeyard * Antidote to Oblivion * The Brood of Erys * Scavenger * Breaking Bubbles and Other Stories *# Breaking Bubbles *# Of Chaos Time The *# An Eye For Murder *# The Curious Incident of the Doctor in the Night-Time * The Widow's Assassin * Masters of Earth * The Rani Elite * Last of the Cybermen * The Last Adventure *# ''The End of the Line *# The Red House *# Stage Fright *# The Brink of Death Big Finish Lost Stories * The Nightmare Fair * Mission to Magnus * Leviathan * The Hollows of Time * Paradise 5 * Point of Entry * The Song of Megaptera * The Macros * The Guardians of Prophecy * Power Play * The First Sontarans Especiales de Big Finish * Excelis Rising * The Ultimate Adventure * Voyage to Venus * Voyage to the New World * Second Sight Big Finish Companion Chronicles * Night's Black Agents * A Town Called Fortune * Peri and the Piscon Paradox * Beyond the Ultimate Adventure Destiny of the Doctor * Trouble in Paradise Short Trips * The Wings of a Butterfly * The Doctor's Coat * Seven to One * Murmurs of Earth * To Cut a Blade of Grass * Intuition * The Shadows of Serenity Jago and Litefoot * Chronoclasm * Jago in Love * Beautiful Things * The Lonely Clock * The Hourglass Killers * The Age of Revolution Estrenos Webcast * Real Time Webcast * Real Time Cómics Doctor Who Magazine * The Shape Shifter * Voyager * Polly the Glot * Once Upon a Time Lord * War-Game * Funhouse * Kane's Story/Abel's Story/The Warrior's Story/Frobisher's Story * Exodus/Revelation/Genesis! * Nature of the Beast * Time Bomb * Salad Daze * Changes * Profits of Doom * The Gift * The World Shapers * Emperor of the Daleks! * Time & Time Again * Up Above the Gods * Planet of the Dead * Happy Deathday * Death to the Doctor! Novela gráfica * The Age of Chaos IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * The Time Machination * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand en:Sixth Doctor - list of appearances 06